


A House is a Home

by EturnalGrave



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: Jacques and Olivia are looking after the Baudelaire's and the Quagmire's while a permanent home is arranged. everyone is getting used to the idea of no longer being in danger and are starting to recover from their journeys. Jacques and Olivia romance. Family feels





	1. Chapter 1: Children

Things had finally settled down. The Baudelaire children were safe. The Quagmire children were safe. Along their journey Jacques and Olivia had discovered that the third triplet was alive and being hidden by a fellow V.F.D. member, Jacques sister Kit. It had taken a week to reunite the third triplet with his two siblings. Jacques, Olivia, Violet, Klaus and Sunny watched on as what was left of the Quagmire family clung to each other and cried. But they were safe.

Jacques and Olivia had foiled Count Olaf’s plans for the final time and watched as he perished in an unremarkable way. Something that, by the look on his face at the time, did not live up to the image in his head that he had created of his life, and apparently death. After all, Count Olaf was never boring in his mind. Jacques and Olivia had watched on, relieved that it was over and relieved that they themselves didn’t have to put an end to the despicable man. After all it would have been the only way the Baudelaire’s and the Quagmires would have ever been safe. A conclusion they had come to the night before while creating a plan to capture the man.

Jacques and Olivia had arranged a place for both orphan families to settle down and begin to live a life somewhat resembling normal. It had been a week since the six children and the two volunteers had acquired a small house that was once used as a safehouse for the V.F.D. members who needed somewhere to lay low for a while. So that was how the Baudelaire’s, Quagmires and the two volunteers found themselves in the two-bedroom house while arrangements were made.

The first few days the children became used to the feeling of being safe and cared for again but knew that this would soon be different as the families were separated and dropped off at their new homes with their new and hopefully long-term guardians. Therefor it was a bittersweet feeling that everyone was feeling.

Today Violet had woken early and had a very short-lived panic attack when Sunny was not beside her in the bed. Pushing the blankets back and sitting up she heard the soft sounds of Sunny in the kitchen being spoken to quietly by Jacques and Olivia while they went around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the children, most of which were still asleep. Violet turned around to reach for her ribbon that laid of the bedside table and glanced over at Isadora’s bed.

The first night they stayed at the house Olivia had awoken part way through the night to see that violet had retrieved Sunny from the cot and taken her back to the bed with her. The next time she awoke she saw that Duncan, Isadora and Quigley were all packed quite tightly into Isadora’s bed and Klaus had crawled into Violets bed on the other side of Sunny. The next night Olivia had moved Violet and Isadora’s beds closer together and added another bed to Isadora’s. no one mentioned it but the children were happy to be able to be, in a way, given permission to be close to each other. The next few days Olivia had moved Violet, Klaus and Sunny into her slightly bigger bed and she herself had moved into a bed in the room that was meant for the boys.

Violet smiled slightly and tied the ribbon around her wrist and rose from the bed. Klaus was asleep in the bed still so Violet pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and then walked over to the door. It was slightly open, letting a slither of light bounce off the wall. Violet loved waking up early enough to hear Jacques and Olivia talk to each other in the kitchen. Sunny at some point must have crawled out of the bed and found Jacques and Olivia, no doubt waking them to demand some attention. Violet watched as the two adults maneuvered around each other in the kitchen in a seemly practiced dance getting all the ingredients together for what appeared to be the makings for pancakes.

Violet watched as Olivia sifted some flour into a mixing bowl and then stepped over to Sunny and handed her a slice of apple while Jacques then cracked an egg and added it to the mix. He then went to the fridge to retrieve the milk while Olivia stepped over to mix what was in the bowl. Jacques then poured out the required amount of milk and handed it to Olivia with a grin and then gave Sunny another piece of apple. Sunny babbled on happily about things she liked to bite, apples being one of them, although softer than most things. Jacques and Olivia listened and responded in a level of understanding of Sunny’s language that Violet had not seen expressed my many adults

Violet watched the scene in front of her and worried about how hard sunny would take not being around Jacques and Olivia when they had to leave for their new homes. Sunny seemed to be getting attached to Jacques and Olivia in a way that she hadn’t seen her sister do since before their parents perished in the fire. Violet watched the scene in front of her as she thought about how close Sunny was getting to Jacques and Olivia.

Just last night Sunny had insisted to stay in Olivia’s lap while everyone listened to Jacques read a story about a woman and a railroad. Later Sunny refused to be put to bed by either Violet or Klaus and instead reached for Jacques while babbling about biting through the cot if he and he alone didn’t put her to bed. Sunny would follow them both around during the hours of the afternoon when they arrived back to the house after spending hours sorting out arrangements for their new guardians. Sunny would be up and walking over to the door the minute she heard the taxi pull into the driveway and heard the voices of Jacques and Olivia as they walked up the path. The second the door opened, Sunny would rattle on in her language about her day and be swept up into either Jacques or Olivia’s arms and cuddled while the adults asked the other children how their day went.

Violet was brought back into their conversation when she heard her name.

“When we get home tonight we can tell Violet, Klaus, Duncan, Isadora and Quigley that we have made all the arrangements and can finally leave this place” Jacques said to Olivia

“Home?” Olivia said shooting a curved eyebrow in Jacques direction

            “This is a safe house, and a house is always a home when there are people in it” Jacques said with a smile at Olivia while putting a couple of pancakes on an already towering plate. Violet stared at the plate and noticed just how much time she had been standing there reminiscing.

            “It will be nice to get out of this place” Olivia said with a sigh

            Violet thought about Jacques and Olivia’s words about finally being able to leave here and felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach. She hadn’t realised that they were looking forward to leaving. They had seemed perfectly content to be here she had thought.

            Violet walked back over to her bed and laid down again briefly checking on Klaus to see him still asleep. She lay there in the dawn light and closed her eyes.

            A few minutes later the Quagmires started to shift around and into consciousness. A few minutes again and Klaus was stirring awake as the triplets started to gather clothes and talk amongst themselves. Five minutes after that and the boys had left to get changed in the other room and violet and Isadora were getting ready for the day.

            Violet and Isadora walked out of the room and across the hallway into the kitchen the same time as the boys entered the kitchen from the other door further down the hallway closer to their room. Violet and Klaus walked over to sunny who now had a pancake in front of her and kissed her on the head. Olivia turned around with the plate of pancakes that were now worryingly stacked high and handed them to Jacques who greeted the children cheerfully.

            “Good to see you all looking well rested” said Olivia

            “Good morning children, how did you all sleep? Besides in the same room” Jacques said with a sparkle in his eye at the sight of all the children and his little joke. This was answered with all the children saying, ‘well thank you’ and chuckling a bit. Except Violet, who just managed to smile their way before turning to Sunny and noting that she was already dressed. While Violet was turned away from Jacques and Olivia the shared a concerned look at Violet’s less enthusiastic response than usual.

            Putting it aside for the moment, Olivia and Jacques organised the children to sit at the table and start their breakfast while they quickly cleaned the kitchen and then joined them shortly after. Conversation at the table was one eighth quieter than usual but only Jacques and Olivia seemed to notice. Soon, after breakfast was eaten and the dishes cleaned up, the children were told what they were to study today while Jacque and Olivia were at work.

             “We will be home earlier then we usually are today. Study smartly and don’t forget to take a break.” Olivia said with a kiss on each child’s head.

            “A visit to the park down the road is always a lovely walk.” Jacques added with a peck of his own.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

            The children spent the day learning about Mathematics, English and Science. They broke up the day with some lunch at noon and a walk in the park at two o’clock. They arrived home and Violet put Sunny down for a short nap and the children spent an hour talking while writing in journals and discussing things they observed on their walk.

            About half an hour after Sunny awoke from her nap she rushed to the front door signalling that Jacques and Olivia had arrived home. Indeed, they were home earlier than usual, about an hour and twenty minutes earlier. Like every day this week Sunny was lifted into the arms of one adult while the other asked the children how their day was. The children all took turns talking about what they learnt while studying and mentioned something about their walk. An hour later Klaus and the triplets were helping Jacques prepare dinner while Olivia and Violet gave Sunny a bath.

            Oliver was kneeling beside the bath while Violet was looking for the baby shampoo among other bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

“Are you feeling alright today Violet?” Olivia asked over her shoulder while still softly splashing a happy Sunny with bath water.

“I guess I’m just having an off day today. But it will pass.” Violet answered.

“if you’re sure you’re okay. If you need to talk just ask” Olivia said, knowing that Violet was not being completely honest with her but knowing that pushing might result in Violet withdrawing more. She would have a conversation with Jacques about it.

“Shampoo?” Violet asked handing Olivia the baby shampoo.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

            Olivia and Jacque sat in the lounge room when the children were asleep.

            “I’m worried about Violet” Olivia said to Jacques after closing her book

            “I had noticed that she was very quiet today and seems a little unlike her usual self.” Jacques replied lowering his book as well. He turned to Olivia who was sitting in the armchair next to his. “but maybe tomorrow will cheer her up.” Jacques said resting his hand atop hers.

            “I do hope so” Oliver smiled “it’s right for the children. They need the stability.” She added

            “I agree. It’s the right decision. Things got away from us tonight and I guess we forgot to tell them about their new guardians” Jacques said

            “yes, it did.” Olivia said


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses

The next morning Sunny woke up and crawled into bed with Olivia and fell asleep again. By the time Olivia woke up all the older children had gotten up and Jacque was knocking on the door and softly pushing it open. He smiled at the sight of Sunny curled up beside Olivia and announced that breakfast was ready and there was no need to dress until after breakfast because they weren’t going into work today and the children had chosen to stay in their sleepwear and demanded he change back into his. So, there he stood in dark blue pyjamas in the doorway.

            Olivia got out of the bed and handed a stirring Sunny over to Jacque so she could pull her dressing gown on. Sunny snuggled into Olivia’s arms again the moment she was passed back to her. Together they walked into the kitchen to see the children were well on the way to making a mountain of eggs and bacon and toast. At the bench Quigley was squeezing oranges to make juice for the meal. Olivia and Jacque stood in the doorway next to each other watching the children go about their preparation with smiles on their faces.

            “What a wonderful morning it is children” Jacques exclaimed after a minute of watching the children

            “Good morning” the triplets replied in unison earning a look of amusement from Olivia.

            “it is a nice morning” Klaus said

            “good morning Jacques. Good morning Olivia” Violet said and directed a smile to the three people in the doorway.

            “good morning Violet” Olivia said walking over to lower Sunny into her makeshift highchair. Olivia as astonished with what Violet could do when she tied her hair up.

                A few minutes later and everyone had settled down at the table and had started eating. Jacques decided this would be a good time to talk about the days plans.

                “So, children, as you know Olivia and I have been arranging all the details for your new home. we are heading over to move everyone in later this afternoon. Before we head over there we are all going shopping for new outfits for you children because when we arrive at the house everyone is to pose for a photo in front of your new home. does that sound nice?” the children all nodded their heads, that feeling of bitter sweetness coming back again at the aspect of Jacques and Olivia leaving them soon.

                “I was thinking I would take Violet, Isadora and Sunny with me to a boutique downtown while you take the boys to pick out their outfits” Olivia spoke the sentence with a slight questioning at the end of the sentence.

                “Perfect. We leave after breakfast and everyone is dressed” Jacques stated taking another bite out of a piece of bacon.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacques, Olivia and the children had finished breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, packed their belongings and gotten dressed before heading out to the taxi. Jacques taxi had been traded in for a taxi with an extra seat across the back. They all climbed into the taxi and Jacques started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Driving towards their first destination, the boutique, the children chattered happily to each other while Jacque and Olivia sat and immersed themselves in the hay noises.

                “Here we are ladies. Good luck” Jacques drawled out and earned a smile and eyebrow from Olivia. “We will meet you back here in an hour Olivia Caliban”

                “We will be waiting Jacque Snicket” she leaned over and kissed him shortly on the lips.

                The boys in the backseat looked on with confusion on their faces. When had that happened. Violet, Isadora and Sunny leaned around Olivia to watch the two volunteers with surprise and smiles that grew bigger after the shock disappeared. Olivia broke away from Jacques and straightened up, turning lightly on her heels. She gestured towards the boutique and following the girls as they walked to wards the shop.

Jacque, leaning over the passenger, seat watched the girls enter the shop and only after the door swung closed behind them did he pull away in the taxi.

Olivia, Violet and Isadora walked up to the reception desk and Sunny leaned down in violets arms to ring the small sliver bell. Sunny pulled herself up again, not experiencing the uncontrollable urge to slam her palm against the bell repetitively as many children her age do, and honestly, some grown adults. The curtains to their right were pushed open to reveal a woman standing in the doorway to a much larger shop.

The woman, who Olivia supposed owned the shop, drew small smiles from the girls and Olivia. Eccentric. That’s the word that described this woman! And it was beautiful. She had short white hair, the only thing that really showed her advanced age. Thick red glasses adorned her nose. Her jacket held a bird printed pattern all over it. Not small black and white birds, but large colourful parrots. She appeared to be wearing a bright green jumpsuit under her jacket and her shoes clashed wonderfully being the bright purple that they were. And then she spoke. She was just as loud and colourful as her appearance.

“Ladies! Welcome to Bumblebee Boutique” she exclaimed finally lowering her arms from the curtains and clasping the together. “You can call me Miss Claudia, what can I and my little boutique do for you today?” a wide grin remained spread across her face as she talked.

“good morning Miss Claudia. The girls and I are looking to purchase three semi-formal dresses today. And we are glad to make your acquaintance” Olivia smiled. “my name is Olivia. This is Isadora, Violet and little Sunny”

Ten minutes later and Olivia was helping Sunny into the dress they had chosen for her. It was a pale yellow with a pattern of bright lemons printed on the skirt and bodice. The sleeves were a bright white laced material that matched the collar. Pulling Sunny’s arms through the sleeves, then standing back to admire her, Olivia smiled down at a beaming Sunny and exclaimed “that is a wonderful colour for you my sweet girl.” Olivia knelt again and straightened the, already straight, bottom of the dress. Olivia secretly just wanted a reason to look at her for longer. Sunny smiled up at her again and raised her arms. Olivia scooped her up and walked over to the dressing rooms. “How are you two fairing?”

“One second” Isadora said drawing out the ‘o’ in second before shoving the curtain aside and bounding out of the dressing room. Isadora twirled around, the excitement of a new dress overcoming her. “what do you think Olivia?” she asked with one of her biggest smiles.

Olivia watched Isadora twirl again and thought about how wonderful and beautiful this young lady, on the verge of being a teenager, was. Her dress was a slightly royal blue with long lace sleeves of the same colour. The skirt of the dress came down past her knees and swirled around the excited young lady. The lace of her sleeves ran up to cover her chest and to meet a solid collar.

“that is a beautiful dress Isadora and it suits you very well. I have always been fond of dresses that swirl around the knees” Olivia smiled and ran her hands over the sleeve of the dress “remarkable design to the lace as well”

Isadora grinned and threw herself towards Olivia and Sunny to hug them both

“does the dress you are wearing today swirl around your knees?” Isadora asked

“sadly, no” Olivia replied while lifting part of her skirt. “it slightly to heavy a material to swirl and the only dress I haven’t packed away already. Not that I own any that swirl around my knees nowadays.”

Isadora mouth pulled together for a moment before exclaiming “we should get you a dress that swirls” she pulled away from the girls to rifle among the dresses hanging on racks.

Olivia smiled and shook her head slightly before walking over to Violet’s dressing room and calling through the door.

 “Violet darling, are you having trouble with your dress?” Olivia called with a touch of concern in her voice.

“No trouble, it fits” Violet said sounding happy. Olivia instantly knew there was something not sitting well with Violet about the dress. Olivia knew it was unrelated to her mood the days before. Violet stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to the mirror and positioned herself where she knew Olivia could not see her face in the mirror. Violet was not a complainer and after all, she had picked this dress all on her own. She also knew that she was lucky to get a dress at all.

Olivia stared at violets posture and placed Sunny slightly out of the way before walking up to her and saying. “it is a lovely dress but I’m not so sure that it suits who you are.” Olivia looked at the dress again. Its bodice was pink, it had no sleeves and the skirt had thick horizontal stripes. White, pink, white, pink, white and hemmed just above her knees. It was pretty but it was not the Violet Olivia knows. “Go back into the dressing room. I think I saw a dress that is more your style.” Olivia said and walked over to a rack she had previously looked through.

Violet walked back into the dressing room while Miss Claudia walked over to the rack next to Olivia’s and hung up a few new dresses “Are you finding everything easily? Sunny and Isadora both look stunning. Does Violet like the dress she chose? Are you sure you don’t need my help for anything?” Miss Claudia asked

“I think we are finding our way around” Olivia responded. “I don’t think Violet quite likes the style of the dress she chose, but I think I saw the perfect one in this rack. Isadora on the other hand loves her dress and is thrilled with the fact that it swirls” Olivia smiled and glanced over at the girl still looking at dresses. “She might find one she likes better by the looks of it. Shame really, because that is a beautiful dress she has on”

“it does suit her well” Miss Claudia said

 Olivia smiled and jumped on the spot a little bit when she found the dress she saw earlier. She pulled it off the rack and started walking over before stopping short at the price tag. It was a little more expensive than the dresses the girls had picked out. That wasn’t a problem but Violet would surely refuse to let Olivia purchase the dress if she saw the price tag. Miss Claudia walked over to Olivia with a knowing sparkle in her eye and snipped the price tag off. “I will reattach the tag later after you leave if she doesn’t like the dress” Olivia grinned at Miss Claudia as the older lady tucked the tag in a pocket and walked over to chat with Isadora.

Olivia ran her finger over the top of the door to check for dust before lifting the dress up and draping it over the door. “Try this dress on Violet.”

“Alright” Violet said and placed the other dress over the door. Olivia took the pink and white dress and put It back on the hanger and hung it on a nearby hook. Sunny stood and walked over to Olivia and, as expected, was picked up instantly. Olivia was still focusing on Violet, but Sunny’s attention had been caught by Isadora grinning while Miss Claudia held up two dresses in Olivia’s direction taking turns of lifting and lowering the dresses in a common sizing up movement.

Sunny smiled over Olivia shoulder and reached up and pointed at the dress Miss Claudia was holding in her right hand. Miss Claudia and Isadora smiled at Sunny and nodded before going back to talking quietly together.

Sunny turned around in Olivia’s arms when she heard the door start to open. Violet stepped out of the dressing room with a wide grin directed at Olivia. “I really like it it doesn’t make me feel overdressed at all.”

Oliva held up her arm and twirled her pointer finger. Violet, unlike Isadora spun slowly and only one time. Olivia looked at the dress. It was nice. Not to flashy but will still pull off semi-formal. It was just passed the knee and looked like to pieces of clothing. The top half was white with small spots all over it. The skirt was light and flowy and a very dark blue. There was a thick decorative belt around the waist breaking up the two materials. Finally, the collar was floppy and wide and tied together at the back with a thick ribbon the same dark blue of the skirt. Violet. It was very Violet.

“it’s perfect Violet. This definitely more you” Olivia said

“You really think so? Me too!” Violet said excitedly.

“I do. You all look wonderful” Olivia said

“Oh Sunny, you look so beautiful! I love the lemons. Do you love the lemons?” Violet asked Sunny and reached out to take her as Isadora and Miss Claudia approached them.

“That is definitely more you Violet.” Said Isadora

“One of my favourites!” said Miss Claudia

“We will take these three dresses please Miss Claudia. We have twenty minutes before Jacques is due to arrive.” Olivia said. Jacques was already outside in a new outfit the boys had insisted he buy.

“Plenty of time then” Miss Claudia stated, and then was leading a confused Olivia over to a dressing room and practically shoving her inside, leaving no room for argument. “Elegant but casual. And most importantly swishy.” Miss Claudia said tossing the dress to a stunned Olivia and closing the door on her. “Put it on!”

Olivia stood still for a moment shocked by what had just happened and then jumped a little when Miss Claudia slapped the door to the changing room. Olivia, honestly a little scared of what Miss Claudia might do if she didn’t put the dress on, started to change outfits. “I don’t need a new outfit…it was only for the girls…but if you insist…then I’ll humour you.” Then there was silence and Olivia stopped moving having finished changing. She stared at herself in the mirror.

“Well?!” Miss Claudia called

“Its…beautiful” was all Olivia could say

“good. Today’s special. Get three dresses get a forth free.” Miss Claudia said.

“…Thankyou” Olivia said coming out of the dressing room with a uncertain smile on her face. The children all had happy and content smiles on their faces as they looked at Olivia and slowly nodded in silent agreement that this was indeed a beautiful dress and that Olivia looked beautiful in it.

Ten minutes later Miss Claudia was helping the children and Olivia put their old clothes into boxes. The girls having to wear their dresses for the photo and refusing to allow Olivia to change back into hers. As they walked towards the door Miss Claudia said “Say hello to dear Jacques for me. He was always one of my favourites.”

They turned back and smiled at her before walking out the door

 

* * *

 

 

Jacques was leaning against his taxi waiting for Olivia and the girls to come out of Bumblebee Boutique. The quagmire boys and Klaus were talking in a small circle about journalism stories. Jacques observed them, he noticed that they stood so much taller, more confident in the clothes they picked out from the menswear store he took them to. Klaus was wearing brown jean like pants with slightly darker casual shoes and a light blue collared shirt that was folded up to meet his bunched-up sweater sleeves. His sweater was navy blue with a grey stripe running horizontal across his chest and arms. There was a red stripe of the same description running four centimeters below it. The collar of the blue shirt was tucked under the thick woollen flipped collar of the sweater. The sweater was finished with two wooden buttons that appeared to have no logical reason to be there.

Duncan’s chosen style was plainer but still stunning on the boy. He had chosen dark jeans and brown boots as well as a shirt simular to Klaus’ but had chosen a plain grey sweater with a vee neck. His brother Quigley, a little more adventurous had chosen pretty much the same outfit but had chosen a black and white stripped sweater. The stripes started at his chest and ran down the sweater and its sleeves. Jacques thought the boys looked amazing in their new outfits and he was quite happy with the new suit the boys had talked him into purchasing. It was casual but not too casual and formal but not too formal.

And then the girls came out. He saw quick glimpses of the girls in their lovely dresses before his focus was snapped straight to Olivia as she walked out of the boutique. She looked amazing, she always looked amazing. But this dress was stunning. Simple but stunning on the body of someone you loved. The dress came down to her calves. It was a rich slightly darker purple and crossed over her body. The dress then fell down Olivia’s body in a flowing light material that Jacques, personally, thought would swish around her did she turn to fast and he loved that idea.

As the girl walked over to admire their brother’s outfits and show off their own, Olivia walked up to Jacques, who had fallen limp against the taxi, and winked at him. “So, Jacques Snicket, do you like my dress?” she asked with a smirk

“With everything in me Olivia Caliban” Jacques replied with an answering smirk of his own. He won’t dwell on the improper response he wanted to give her. Defiantly not in front of the children


	3. Chapter 3: Rooms

 “With everything in me Olivia Caliban” Jacques replied with an answering smirk of his own. He won’t dwell on the improper response he wanted to give her. Defiantly not in front of the children.

With a lingering look at Olivia, Jacques turned away and addressed the children.

“Well Ladies and Gentlemen. Shall we make a move? A wonderous adventure is waiting inside that yellow taxi!” Jacques opened the passenger side door to the taxi and directed an expectant look in Olivia’s direction. With a smile, seemingly permanently glued to her face, Olivia walked around the taxi, her heels clicking on the pavement softly. The children piled into the back seats once again, all the while still chattering about their new outfits.

Twenty minutes later and the taxi was pulling to a stop. As Olivia and Jacques exited the taxi with Sunny, the children remained in the back seats of the taxi. The children leaned forwards to get a glimpse of the house they were about to call home. it was extravagant but simple. The style of the house reminded Violet slightly of a cottage, had it not been for the size of the house. It was slightly smaller the houses that the children had grown up in, but only just. But as the children sat there in the back of the taxi, they looked at the house and could imagine themselves growing comfortable and safe here. However, they all wished that Olivia and Jacques could still be looking after them.

 The children climbed out of the taxi and had smoothed their outfits out they started to walk in the direction that Jacques and Olivia were standing. They walked up to stand about a metre behind Olivia and Jacques. The two adults were talking with a lovely looking couple, standing just before the first step that lead to the terrace that wrapped around the front of the house. The children stood quietly while the adults continued to discuss the beautiful front garden they were standing in.

“Well, as you know, my name is Jacques, and this is Olivia. Let me introduce the children to you. This here” Jacques gestured to Sunny “is Sunny Baudelaire. over here is-” Jacques guided Violet toward the couple “Violet Baudelaire. her brother Klaus Baudelaire.” he said and placed his hand on Klaus’s shoulder for a moment before moving it onto Duncan’s shoulder “this is Duncan Quagmire” a shift of a hand again “his triplet Quigley Quagmire. And last but certainly not least, this-” Jacques walked over to Isadora and lead her forwards “is Isadora Quagmire.” Jacques finished talking with a flourish and smiled at the children before directing it towards the couple.

“It’s lovely to meet you all. My name is Elizabeth Spark. Olivia and Jacques have told us a great deal about you all. I’m sure you will do just fine here. The schools are wonderful and there is a library and museum in town.” Elizabeth told the children

“Its true Jacques and Olivia have told us all manors of things about how smart you all are. My Name is John Spark, Elizabeth’s husband obviously” John said lifting his left hand up only to let it fall straight away.

“The children will need time to settle in so how about we take that photo?” Olivia suggested looking at the children.

“we will take a photo of all of you together if you like?” Elizabeth asked.

“splendid.” Jacques said and Olivia handed Sunny over to him before starting to arrange the children for the photo. Olivia stepped back, nodded with a smile and then moved back behind the children to stand next to Jacque. Olivia scooped Sunny up and settled her against her hip, brushing some hair away from Sunny’s face.

Elizabeth walked to a position where she could get both the house and all the people in the photo. She studied them while she adjusted setting on the camera. Oliva was holding Sunny to her hip, Jacques was putting an arm around Olivia’s shoulders. Violet stood in front of Olivia with Klaus at her side. In front of Jacque, Duncan stood tall. Jacques had his arm on Quigley’s shoulder, who stood equally as tall next to Duncan. Isadora stood between Violet and Duncan, in front of Jacques.

“okay everyone, on three, big smiles.” Elizabeth said with a smile. “one, two, three”

The children, Jacques and Olivia stood there smiling and waiting for a few more back-up shots to be taken.

“okay children, time to get you all settled in.” Jacques said

The couple smiled at Jacques, Olivia and the children and then, to the bafflement of the children walked away from them. After a moment of confusion, Violet and the children came to the collective conclusion that they might not be so closely watched by their new guardians as the originally thought. The children turned towards Jacques and Olivia only to see them disappearing into the house.

The front door leads into an entrance room. To the left there are two plush armchairs made from a yellow pinstriped material. Between the stands a tall, narrow reading light. Over to the right is a small bookcase pushed up against the wall. To the children it was small, them being used to entire rooms being dedicated to a home library. Klaus and Duncan especially had a slightly disappointed look on their faces, because while this bookcase was practically over flowing with books, some piled beside and atop it, the lack of another bookcase to put these ones in suggested that this might be the extent of their book collection. The children did however quite like the bright yellow that the small room was adorned in.

Violet lead the group forward towards where they could hear Olivia and Jacques talking to Sunny. They stepped into the next room and took a moment to take the room in. it was a large open space with a staircase that rose from the middle of the room to meet the level above. The room was mostly decorated with wooden panels along the walls, a polished wooden floor that matched the banisters. The stairs themselves were a cream coloured marble that fit the brown of the wood perfectly. Open rooms off both sides showed places to relax with whatever hobby you crave. Olivia and Jacques were standing at the foot of the stairs with Sunny standing beside them reaching up to hold Jacques hand.

“We thought we would show you the bedrooms and then maybe a few of the more interesting rooms” Olivia said

“This way children” Jacques said as he turned to climb the stars. It took a little longer than expected because Sunny insisted on climbing the stairs herself, so Jacques just took it one step at a time and patiently waited for Sunny to reach the next step.

The children followed Olivia and Jacques past about four doors, they were closed so the children didn’t know what was behind them. Oddly, the children were not really filled with a sense of needing to know what those rooms were and were just content to follow the adults. They walked up to a room, that was next to another staircase, that had the name ‘Sunny’ attached to it in bright yellow capital letters.

“So, Duncan this is your room” Jacque deadpanned. Duncan’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. Jacques let out a loud laugh and patted the boy on the shoulder while Olivia shook her head, wanting very much to roll her eyes. “Joking my dear boy. Sunny’s room obviously. Let’s see if Sunny likes it” Jacques lifted the toddler into his arms and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open.

“Ta-da. What do you think Sunny?” Jacques said while putting Sunny down onto the soft carpet. Sunny looked around the room and walked over to the small toddler bed. It was white with a pale-yellow sheet set and a brighter coloured blanket draped over the end. There was a soft brown teddy bear sitting up against the headboard. She loved it already. Olivia, Jacques and the older children all watched happily as Sunny walked over to the large window. The walls were a white paint with small suns stencilled around the room. Sunny was happily sorting through a pile of toys and wooden blocks and holding them up to show the people crowded around the entrance of the room.

Sunny babbled happily while walking over to Olivia with a block in her tiny fist. She stood at the feet of Olivia and, while still babbling, held her hands up to show she wanted to be picked up. Olivia bent down and lifted her up under the arms to rest against her hip. Sunny held the block out to Olivia who touched it with her index finger briefly before moving her hand to rest on Sunny’s back.

“She loves it.” Violet said

“She’s quite taken with the softness of the carpet too.” Klaus added

“Well Sunny, I’m glad you like your room. Next up is Klaus” Jacques said striding over the hallway to another door. “after you Klaus”

Klaus walked up to the door with a large ‘K’ nailed to it. Klaus turned the knob and pushed the door open and was quite surprised to see that his room had three mostly full bookcases in it. He walked towards them and started to excitedly pull out book after book and reading the titles aloud “The in-depth book of mechanical gears, The interesting similarities of violins and tubas, the mysterious workings of hedge clippers. These all sound fascinating”

“I quite agree and if you ever want some more books in here you can borrow from my collection” Olivia said practically bouncing. Klaus smiled at Olivia and turned to take in the rest of the room. A large double bed was pushed up against the wall next to a large desk. The desk had a few more books and a stack of new work books for Klaus to write in.

“I do like this room. I love the bookcases especially” Klaus said as he walked up to Violet. “So, who’s next?”

“Across the way, violets room” Jacques said gesturing for Violet to go ahead and open the door.

Violet opened her door, not knowing what to expect, and was pleasantly surprised to see that while her bedroom had a large elegant purple in colour make up bed it also had a bench running all the way across one wall. On the bench sat many things that Violet could use for her inventions as well as a well-stocked looking toolbox. The room was violets idea of a perfect room. Violet turned around and smiled, nodding at the adults.

“I love the bench in here and the bed looks super comfy to fall into after a late night of inventing.” Violet briefly touched the letter ‘V’ that was attached to her door before gesturing to continue with the tour.

“I’m glad you like your room violet” Olivia remarked and placed her hand on her shoulder for a moment. “Isadora’s room is next to yours. Shall we?” Olivia asked the group

Isadora bounded up to the door with a ‘I’ attached to it and didn’t bother to wait to be told to open it. Isadora gazed into the room and saw the big comfy bed and the beautiful golds and blues that had been woven into the room. She walked over to the desk in the room and looked at all the poetry books by authors she loved to read and recite. Her desk also had many sketching journals to write her poems and couplets in. against the wall was even an olden time styled inkpot and pen for her to use, although there were also many pens and pencils.

“Do you like your room Isadora?” asked Quigley

“What do you think?” asked Duncan

“I love it, look at these authors” Isadora relied and gestured to the books for her brothers, who had followed shortly after her, to inspect.

“Some good names among these Isadora.” Duncan stated

“Let’s go see your rooms” Isadora said pulling her brothers back towards the hallway

“Duncan, your room is next.” Olivia said as they walked over to the door with the ‘D’ on it.

Duncan’s room, like Isadora’s was set up with a bed, dressers and a desk in the corner. His room however had green curtains and bedding. He walked over to his desk to see that his desk had many empty notepads, many pens and a collection of books written by renowned journalists. Isadora and Quigley had followed him into the room and were reading the titles of the books with him.

“Duncan. Thoughts?” Olivia inquired

“I like it. I also like the effort of adding a journalism book collection. And I like the green as well. Is Quigley’s room also green?” Duncan asked

“No, Quigley’s room is another colour.” Jacques said, “come see”

Quigley was slower to walk to his door but it swung open easily when he got there. His room, like his triplets and Klaus and violets rooms, was set up with a simple décor. Quigley walked into the room, his siblings following to admire the soft reds of his room and how comfortable the bed looked. He stepped over to the desk and smiled when he saw that his desk was set up for cartography. His desk was covered in folded maps, compasses and heavy atlas’. He knew that he, like his siblings, would be spending a lot of time at his desk.

“It’s wonderful, look at all these maps and this compass” Quigley said

“it’s beautiful.” Isadora stated

“quite a good model I imagine Quigley.” Said Duncan

“you like your room Quigley?” Olivia asked. At receiving a nod, she continued “I’m Glad your all happy with your new rooms. Do you want to see some other rooms now?” all the children nodded enthusiastically. ”We’ll start with the kitchen. Its downstairs, off we go.” Olivia and Jacques started walking back towards the staircase near Sunny’s room. Heading for the staircase, Jacques stuck his arm out and tapped on a door and said while continuing onwards down the staircase

“this room is mine and Olivia’s bedroom” Jacques said. He and Olivia didn’t notice when the older children stopped in their paths to blink at him and then at each other with confused looks on their faces, while Sunny giggled at them over his shoulder.

The children al spoke over each other causing Jacques and Olivia to turn around in bafflement

“What?”

“Your Bedroom?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re staying?”

 “What”

Olivia and Jacques watched the children with confusion while they continued to loudly express their surprise. Finally, the speaking tuned down and Violet said

“Are you staying here with us?”

“what kind of par-guardians would we be if we didn’t stay with you.” Jacques stated

…

…

…

…

…

“Did I not mention that?” Jacques said after a long pause

“No” the children all said in unison.

“Jacques!” Olivia slapped his arm

“I thought I had mentioned it” he grimaced.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitchen

“Did I not mention that?” Jacques said after a long pause

“No” the children all said in unison.

“Jacques!” Olivia slapped his arm

“I thought I had mentioned it” he grimaced.

Jacques and Olivia, shaking her head, watched on as each of the children’s faces started to break into a smile. After a few seconds Isadora started bouncing from one foot to the other before launching herself into Olivia’s arms and hugging her tightly. Her brothers both wanted to express their happiness the same way but held themselves back, instead, they calmly walked over to Jacques and gave him a one-armed hug before doing the same for Olivia after Isadora had stepped back and around to hug Jacques around Sunny.

“I’m thrilled. I thought you were going to drop us here and then leave but you’re staying and this is just so splendid.” Isadora said very quickly. Duncan and Quigley walked over to stand behind Isadora again and nodded in agreement.

“I’m so very sorry we didn’t communicate about this more effectively!” Olivia said with a slightly guilty look on her face, happiness still outshining any other feeling. Olivia’s gaze swept over the older children before skipping back to Violet. A sense of understanding washed over Olivia as she connected violets mood as of late with the fact that the adults were trying to get closer to the children, and Violet was worrying about her and her siblings getting attached only for them to inevitably be left with strangers.

“I must apologise too. I beg your pardon and I will never forgive myself. How hard these past few days must have been for you. Seeing us so happy about what we knew but you didn’t, and feeling an assortment of emotions thinking that we didn’t want to look after you” Jacques said with his eyebrows drawn closer together.

“you must have thought we didn’t care about you enough for us to want to have you in our lives” Olivia said stepping forward and pulling a teary Violet into her arms and holding her “I assure you that this was never the case. Jacques and I had both, unbeknownst to the other, had already made the decision that we were never going to let you children be sent to new guardians ever again. For me personally, I made this decision while watching Count Olaf and his theatre troupe drive away with Duncan and Isadora and seeing the defeated looks on your faces Violet and Klaus. However, the next thing I knew you were being led away by Mr. Poe and I wasn’t fast enough to get to you in time before, once again I was watching a car get smaller and smaller.” Olivia reached past violets hug to pull Klaus, now also teary, into the hug as well. “I will never willingly let any of you go again!” Olivia said squeezing tighter and looking towards the triplets to ensure that she meant the also.

“I realised that I wanted to keep you all close while Olivia and I were sitting on a small edge twenty floors up six hundred and sixty seven Dark avenue and I realised that this woman I was sitting next to was so motivated to get all you children to safety when she had only know them for a few days. I thought to myself that these children must be remarkable and amazing children” Jacques told the children before looking at Quigley, who looked slightly like he was feeling out of place “and I think I can say for both Olivia and I, that we were invested in you, Quigley, the second we heard that it was you who survived the fire”

Quigley’s concerned expression was quickly replaced with a soft smile as he and the triplets all moved forward to hug Jacques.

 “shell we go and see more of the house children?” Jacques said, handing Sunny over to Violet. The children all started descending the staircase and just as Olivia was about to follow them Jacques stopped her with a sentence

“incidentally, it was at the bottom of that building, while pulling on a safety rope, that I decided that I wanted to be tethered to you forever not only physically but legally as well” Jacques said with a smirk and then followed the children down the stairs quickly, leaving Olivia staring at the spot he was just occupying in shock.

Blinking a few times, Olivia started to get her wits back and a wide smile stretched over her face at Jacques words. “Likewise, Jacques Snicket, likewise” she said

 

When Olivia reached the bottom of the stairs the only sign of the comment upstairs was a small smirk from Jacques as he turned towards her and she realised he had heard her quiet response. His smirk sent a warm wave right through her. Oh, the things she would do to that man right now if they were along. She smirked right back at him before walking past him and towards the children. After all, there was an agreement between them that they were to keep such behaviours behind locked doors and out of sight of children.

The first few days at the V.F.D. headquarters while they were waiting for all the children to be brought together were filled with work, teaching the Baudelaire’s general school lessons and about their parent’s pasts. But when Olivia and Jacques had settled the children in for the night, they could only just get into either Olivia’s room or Jacques room before one of them was pulling the other towards them and starting a deep and love filled kiss. However, even with the private rooms, Olivia and Jacques had not had ample time to become more physical then kisses. The two also decided that after their make out sessions they would retire to their own rooms so if the children needed them it was a 100% chance they would find either Jacques or Olivia.

When they had moved into the safehouse, nothing had really changed. They had firstly set up the rooms for boys and girls, there being only two rooms, but after the children all kept ending up in the girl’s room, Olivia had moved into the spare bed in the boy’s room, after persuasion from Jacques, who didn’t like that she kept trying to sleep on the couch when it was obviously not conductive to a healthy spine alignment. They had not really let themselves kiss much in the safe house because any of the children could have walked into the room at any time. Olivia was looking forward to utilising that lock that was on their bedroom door, because honesty, she was starting to feel incredibly wound up because of the little touches and looks Jacques would send her way.

“Ok, children follow me through to the kitchen” Olivia said and continued walking down a hallway to the left.

The kitchen was spacious with plenty of bench space including an island and a little rustic in places. A stone wall sat on the far side of the kitchen. Natural light flooded into the kitchen from large windows and skylights. The room was large enough to also include a long table that would comfortably sit eight plus people. The walls were a clean white and the colour in the room came either from the appliances and accessories or beamed down from the stain glass detailing along the top of the windows. The table was set up as a more casual place to eat. For times more formal the children could see into another room showing the very end of a table and three chairs.

“The Kitchen! This is where we will have breakfasts and lunches most days, we will have dinner through there in the dining room. I have been reading that having dinner together is essential for family unit bonding and that parents really must encourage it” the children all smiled at the hint of family and parents. Olivia chattered on about some of the appliances and whereabouts of different things in the kitchen.

“We will all be making dinner together tonight so you will get to know the kitchen a little better tonight.” Jacques said

“yes you will indeed. So, through here is the dining room” Olivia walled between two benches and up three steps and into the room attached to the kitchen.  The dining room was large and had a table that would fold out for additional diners. The table was a shining brown and had two rows of three chairs and two chairs at the head and end. A sparkly chandelier was hung above the middle of the table. Windows were all around the room letting in a flood of light that would be non-existent at dinnertime. The walls in here were a deep red. White drapes adorned the windows.

“what a beautiful chandelier.” Isadora said

“it’s a great view from the windows.” Klaus added

Violet handed Sunny over to Olivia again and run her hand over the table.

“beautifully treated wood” Violet said

“through here and down a few doors, rooms for reading and hobbies, is the main family room. This is where Jacques and I will most likely be found after we have cleaned up dinner, we will be reading. These hours are your free time because we have scheduled your lessons and hobby times. So if ever you need us during your free time we will be in here. We of course have scheduled your lessons to start when we start back at the V.F.D.” Olivia explained and walked into the main family room. It was comfortable and homely, with large plush sofas and four bookcases around the room. Sunlight streamed into the room but the room was also equipped with standing lamps placed next to all the sofas.

 “On weekends you will be coming into headquarters with us where you will undertake the same training that my siblings and I undertook.” Jacques said and Olivia nodded. “and when you reach the age of Fifteen you will be coming into headquarters with us every morning for advanced classes before being driven home in a V.F.D. taxi at about 1:00 for you to continue your school studies.” The children all seemed intrigued.

“Any normal week day will start off with everybody waking up at eight o’clock in the morning and getting dressed for the day. Jacques and I will have been up an hour earlier and gotten ready for the day we then will have gotten Sunny up and dressed and headed down to the kitchen and start to prepare for breakfast. If we are still cooking when you start to trickle downstairs then you are more than welcome to help with preparations. We will have breakfast in the kitchen and then clean up. Elizabeth and John will be tending to the garden. They are V.F.D. volunteers and will be here for you for whatever you need during the day while Jacques and I are at H.Q.” Olivia explained. The children nodding the whole time. Realization clear on their faces at who Elizabeth and John were.

“There cover is gardeners for the house but I urge you, that if you have any questions about anything you are learning and cannot find the answers yourselves, to utilise them because like all volunteers they are very well read.” Jacques added and the children nodded again. “While Olivia and I are at H.Q. you will start the day with your general school subjects studies. I assume you are all capable of doing this without help? You will work together if you need to?” nodding “Excellent. After about two hours you will have an hour of outside time. It is your choice whether you want to help with the gardening and landscaping or take a walk down to the park. Elizabeth and John will be keeping an eye on you from an distance if you leave the property. If you do leave you need to all go at the same time, we don’t want Elizabeth and John to be divided.” More nods “of course, when you are all a few years older you will be watched less closely if you all decide that that is what you want” smiles “you will then come home and prepare lunch with John or Elizabeth and eat. You have an hour for lunch before you are expected to be starting your personal studies.” Jacques said

“your personal studies will be chosen by you and approved by Jacques and I. if you need any books for these studies and they are not in our personal collections then just let one of us know later that day and we will organise for the book to be ordered. Your personal studies are to be done in the study and hobby rooms we just walked past. You can explore the house more in a little while okay” nodding “you will have personally studies for two hours and then work on creative outlets of your choosing. Two hours later will be when Jacques and I arrive home again. We will all meet here in the family room for a quick brief about everyone’s days and then you will be allowed to go wherever you want in the house and do whatever you want for an hour and a half while Jacques and I will be in here, you are welcome to stay with us and then we will ring a bell system to notify that it is time to come and help to make dinner. Violet we were thinking you might like to invent the bell system that can ring in all sections of the house if rung in the kitchen. What do you think?” Olivia asked and Violet nodded and smiled.

“we will then eat in the dining room and after that we will all go to the library for a hour of reading before you again have free time, remember that by this time Sunny will be in bed so activities will have to be relatively quiet. Then from eight to nine you will get ready for bed and you can read in bed until nine thirty at which time will be lights out.” Jacques finished the day to day explanation.

“now, we understand if you all end up in each other’s rooms for a while and even every now and then, they are big beds for a reason, but after a while do try to go to sleep in your own beds. And if anyone has any nightmares or fears about anything you know where Jacques and my bedroom is. Just knock and one of us will answer.” Olivia said softly to the children

The children all smiled at Jacques and Olivia and nodded in understanding and agreement. There was a quietness in the conversations end for a few seconds while everyone looked around the lounge testing sofas and lamp light. Then quite quickly Klaus spun back around to Olivia and Jacques and stepped forward and said

“Wait. Did you say Library?!” and with that four other children stood up curiously with their heads cocked to the side. Olivia thought they looked quite like meerkats, popping up, standing straight and staring right at herself and Jacques.


	5. Chapter 5: Dining Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beaudelair's, Quagmire's, Jacques and olivia aquaint themselves with the library and make dinner.

Olivia and Jacques led the excited children to the library. At the door to the library they waited for all the children to come closer.

"Olivia and I have accumulated quite the expansive collections of books over the years and have placed most of them in the library. A smaller collection of books is scattered around the house." Jacques said opening the door and entering the room. "there are also many books about the V.F.D and resource books for the V.F.D in this library. Therefore, it is important that any books with a V.F.D sticker remain in the library."

"Just in case any member needs quick access to a book that is not at headquarters. Is everyone familiar with the standard system for library organisation?" Olivia asked the children and received nods from all of them including Jacques. Olivia followed Jacques into the room. The children moved forward as a group and followed their new guardians into the room.

Jacques and Olivia watched the children as they saw the room for the first time. The children were in awe, walking into the room and spreading out a little while turning and looking upwards to see four floors of the library. The room itself was large and had been decorated with many plush armchairs, none of which matched, but somehow worked in the homely feel of the room. The room had a circular shape to it and was at this moment, alight with rays of sunlight coming down from each window upstairs and through the large window in front of them.

Jacques moved over to stand besides Olivia and flashed a smirking grin her way. Olivia returned the smile with light dancing in her eyes, finally she was surrounded by people who admired a library as much as she did. During Olivia's life libraries had always been a haven that felt homelier than any other places she had ever been. In the next few weeks Olivia would realise that the company of Jacques, the Baudelaire's and the Quagmire's was rapidly replacing libraries as the thing that made her feel the most at home.

"This library is truly magnificent!" said Violet in awe. The other children hummed in agreement with her statement.

"Now the library is open to you all, at all times. However, if Jacque and I believe that late night reading is interfering with your standard eight hours of sleep then we will not hesitate to lock the doors for a few days. Although we both understand the want to further educate ourselves." Olivia said

"Undah" Sunny said the word 'understandable' in her own language.

"We understand." Violet spoke after a brief look at Klaus and the triplets.

The small group stood and marvelled at the library for another moment which was cut off by Jacques exclaiming

"Well, it's getting on in the day. I think we will let you all take your suitcases from the car to your rooms and settle in. Olivia and I will do the same. Meet us in the kitchen in half an hour and we will prepare something for lunch together." Jacques said and smiled at the children.

"We haven't done much of a shop yet. We can however make sandwiches. I suggest that after we eat we head out and visit a supermarket." Olivia said to the group

"Sounds wonderful. Meet back here in half an hour." Jacques said and watched the children run off towards the car.

The children collected their bags and took them to their rooms, they helped each other unpack and then all helped put Sunny's things away in her room. Jacques and Olivia also collected their bags and unpacked them. For Jacques and Olivia there was not much to unpack as most of their things had been brought to the house over the last few days.

After half an hour the children, Violet holding Sunny, came downstairs to the kitchen and helped Jacques and Olivia make sandwiches for lunch. They sat at the kitchen table and ate while discussing what they would need from the supermarket.

Once the sandwiches were eaten and the dishware cleaned, the children we encouraged to go and put on a cardigan or jumper and to get ready to leave. Olivia received Sunny from Violet and took her upstairs to put a warm yellow coat on her.

Everybody worked together to collect the shopping at the market and then to put it away when they arrived home. it was decided that Spaghetti bolognaise was for dinner and Olivia, Isadora and Klaus would make pasta from scratch while Duncan and Quigley would cook the sauce and Jacques would supervise Sunny as she grated the cheese. Violet would be making lemonade to drink with dinner. She set upon this task immediately.

Olivia, Isadora and Klaus started making the pasta before the others started cooking. While they were preparing the pasta to be cut Duncan and Quigley came into the kitchen and started to make the sauce recipe they had found in a cook book. The pasta, now cut, was placed carefully into the boiling pot by Olivia. Duncan and Quigley's sauce was starting to boil wonderfully and spreading a delightful smell around the room.

Jacques and Sunny had been setting the table in the dining room. Jacques walked into the kitchen holding Sunny's hand as she toddled beside him. Olivia looked up when she heard Sunny quietly talking to nothing in particular and noticed Jacques looking at her with a smirk on his lips. Her eyebrow shot up in question to what he was looking at and she glanced around the room. The children were all looking into pots and Violet was collecting glasses for the lemonade.

Letting go of Sunny who started to walk towards Olivia, Jacques just smiled and walked past her to see how the children were progressing. As he passed Olivia, he pulled softly on her apron and grinned. "Very domestic"

Olivia looked down at her apron and silently agreed that she must look very domestic. Her attention moved onto Sunny as she came up to her knees and smiled up at her. Bending down Olivia lifted Sunny onto her hip and took her over to see the bubbling sauce before handing her over to Jacques when she tugged on his sleeve and mumbled words that sounded simular to grate and cheese.

Jacques looked at Olivia before turning to the bench with the cheese on it and whispered "can you see clearly now miss Caliban?"

Olivia's glasses had steamed up a little from the pots. "not really, no."

A few minutes later the food was ready, the lemonade and cheese was on the dining room table and the children had been sent off to wash their hands and go sit at the table. Olivia and Jacques washed their hands in the kitchen and when Olivia turned to pick up the big bowl of spaghetti Jacques pulled her back towards himself and held her close to him.

"I love our little family" he said

"I love our little family" she repeated and nodded her head.

Jacques leant down and pulled her up into a lingering kiss. One hand rested at the nape of her neck while the other pulled her close by her hip. They stayed this was for a minute, starting and stopping their kiss before hearing the children arriving at the dining room with the sound of chairs quietly being pulled back and shuffled forward a little as the children got comfortable.

Olivia picked up the dish of pasta and Jacques picked up the sauce and they walked the small distance to the dining room and stood for a few seconds to watch the children talking and laughing with each other. After those few seconds Olivia and Jacques walked further into the dining room and placed the dishes on the table and Jacques walked over to the end of the table and pulled the chair out for Olivia. Finding it chivalrous, only from him, Olivia walked over and sat in the offered chair before smiling at Violet and Isadora's looks of adoration.

Olivia turned her attention to watch Jacques sit down at the other end of the table and place his napkin over his lap. The boys saw this and copied, the girls watching with a small giggled before joining Olivia in placing their napkins over their laps. Sunny, wanting to copy this as well leaned as far forward as she could to grasp her settings napkin and pulling it awkwardly and messily over her lap. She then looked at the bowls of spaghetti and sauce and readjust her napkin to hold it under her chin. Violet and Klaus chuckled and Violet turned slightly to tie the napkin around her neck. The other people at the table now started chuckling as well with wide smiles directed towards a giggling Sunny.

Olivia looked forward again and caught Jacques eye and shared a small smile. The way the children were sitting had Olivia and Jacques at the ends of the table. The Baudelaire's sat on one side of the table and the Quagmire's sat on the opposite side. Closet to Olivia were Isadora on the right and Violet on the left. In the middle were Sunny and Quigley and closest to Jacques were Duncan and Klaus.

Whether they realised it they had put the two siblings they were the most worried in between them for protection. Not from Jacques and Olivia but from the world. Olivia looked up at Jacques to see if he had noticed this also. He looked back at her with a small smile and an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Ok, so we have spaghetti bolognaise, spaghetti bolognaise or spaghetti bolognaise. What would you like Duncan? Klaus" Jacques said and picked up the serving spoons with a small smirk at his own joke.

"that's such a dad joke" Klaus said, "spaghetti bolognaise, please"

Jacques smiled at Klaus and proceeded to serve the pasta and then the sauce.

The next twenty minutes consisted of trying to eat without making a mess, giving up and tucking napkins into tee-shirts and noodles falling onto napkins and the table, laughing at Jacques three attempts to get a noodle to stay on his fork and chatting aimlessly about what they were going to read this evening.

When the spaghetti was almost gone, the kids were having a conversation together and Jacques and Olivia were enjoying just listening to the children talk and sharing glances along the table. After a while the children started to talk about their bed rooms and the books and then the beds. They were ecstatic with the idea of falling into the comfortable piles of pillows and blankets for a well needed rest. Olivia was wholeheartedly agreeing with that idea and looked up at Jacques again. This time however she jumped slightly in her chair, none of the children noticed.

Jacques, having also been imagining falling into his bed, had had his brain steer his mind towards the thought that Olivia would also be in that bed. And just like that his mind had skipped the tracks and ended up in a very adult thought. While this was happening, he was just staring at Olivia and had zoned out completely. This was how Olivia found him a minute later, she was so affected by the look in her face that she jumped slightly as he smirked at her. Instantly she knew what he was thinking and to her amazement managed not to blush. She and Jacques had not really had time for their relationship to progress that far.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'snap out of it' look. Then a 'later' and 'if you're lucky' look. His smirk only grew as he ran his eyes up and down what he could see of her above the table and then suddenly changed gears and started in the conversation with the children, leaving Olivia behind and trying to calm herself down again. Jacques had drawn the children's focus towards himself, she used the moment to take a sip of her lemonade.

A few minutes later and the children were asked to go and drop their dishes in the sink and wash Sunny's face. The children left the room, Sunny in violets arms, Klaus holding three plates.

They were alone again. And the smirk was back. So was the feeling of needing to reposition the way she was sitting. Olivia looked away.

"you have to stop looking at me like that" she said smiling into her lap. "at least while not while the children are in the same room. It felt like I was doing something inappropriate" she whispered, sending a pleading look towards a still smirking Jacques.

"you were doing nothing inappropriate. But, in here" Jacques said tapping his temple "that was definitely inappropriate." He said, grinning at her gaping mouth and walking over towards her and picked up her plate before leaning down to her ear and whispering "not exactly what you were doing with your mouth." He chuckled as her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth closed. She watched him walk out of the room with her plate and his and all she could do was sit there. After about twenty seconds she decided the next time her and Jacques were at work she would make his day very hard for him.


End file.
